Kein guter Grund
by Alraune
Summary: SLASH Femslash angedeutet Der schon tausendmalverwendete Plot: Harry muss aus dubiosen Gründen nach Slytherin wechseln, die aus ebenso dubiosen Gründen plötzlich total nett sind, bis auf Malfoy, der ist einfach nur unausstehlich. Oder?


Titel: Kein guter Grund

Autorin: Alraune

Beta: Ria -knuff-

Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts. Wer hätte es gedacht?

Warnung: Slash; Femslash angedeutet

Summary: Der schon tausend-mal-verwendete Plot: Harry muss aus dubiosen Gründen nach Slytherin wechseln, die aus ebenso dubiosen Gründen plötzlich total nett sind, bis auf Malfoy, der ist einfach nur unausstehlich. Oder? (Wer das Pairing anhand des Summarys errät, kriegt 'nen Keks!)

A/N: Uuuuuuuuuuund wieder eine verrückte Story von mir! Tauchen wir ein in die Welten des Wahnsinns!

xXx

"Das ist verdammt noch mal kein guter Grund!" Harry Potter, der-Junge-der-lebte-um-von-ignoranten-Schulleitern-gequält-zu-werden, seines Zeichens Held der Zaubererwelt, stand vor dem Schulleiter von Hogwarts, qualmte vor Zorn und warf mit gar nicht heldenhaften Schimpfwörtern um sich, die seiner Hauslehrerin Minerva McGonagall einen zarten Rotschimmer auf die blassen Wangen trieben.

"Beruhige dich, Harry, mein Lieber", sagte der den-Wutanfällen-seiner-Schüler-ausgesetzte Schulleiter Dumbledore, seines Zeichens klügster Zauberer der Zaubererwelt, und wickelte in äußerster Gelassenheit ein Erdbeerbrausebonbon aus einem rosa Papierchen. (Er war auf Erdbeerbrausebonbons umgestiegen, weil die erstens viel billiger waren und zweitens viel mehr auf der Zunge prickelten.)

"Ich werde mich nicht beruhigen!", bellte Harry und hämmerte mit einer Faust auf den schulleiterlichen Schreibtisch, der solche Gewaltattacken jedoch gewohnt war und sich nicht einmal die Mühe machte, zu erzittern.

"Sehen Sie es endlich ein, Aufregen bringt nichts", schnarrte sein hakennasiger, übelgelaunter, kinderhassender Zaubertränkelehrer Severus Snape, seines Zeichens größter Zaubertränkemeister aller Zeiten und meistgehasster Lehrer der Schule.

"Ich sehe überhaupt nichts ein!"

"Krieg dich wieder ein, Potter." Dieser weise Ausspruch stammte von Harrys Erzfeind-bis-in-alle-Ewigkeit Draco Malfoy, seines Zeichens bestaussehendstes Reinblut, das jemals seine in überteuerten Designerschuhen steckenden Füße über die Schwelle Hogwarts' gesetzt hatte.

"Halt dich da raus, du...!" Bei dem Schimpfwort, das Harry seinem Erzfeind entgegenschleuderte, erbleichte sogar Snape ein wenig, doch Malfoy nahm es mit kühler Arroganz auf und brachte in herablassendem Ton ein abfälliges "Schlammblutfreund" hervor.

Das war zuviel für Unseren Kleinen Choleriker Harry, der sich wutschnaubend auf den blonden Schönling stürzte und ihn quer durch das Zimmer prügelte. McGonagall hielt abwehrend eine Gerätschaft vor sich, die einen üblen Geruch verströmte (sie hatte sie auf einem kleinen Tischchen entdeckt und sofort als Verteidigungsobjekt auserkoren). Snape versteckte sich unauffällig hinter dem äußerst pikierten Phönix Fawkes (nun, eigentlich versteckte er sich nicht, er betrachtete nur die interessanten Arithmantikbücher, die Dumbledore hier hortete), während Dumbledore unter seinem Schreibtisch, den er in weiser Voraussicht mit Panzerplatten hatte verstärken lassen, in Deckung ging und sich ein weiteres Erdbeerbrausebonbon zu Gemüte führte.

Als das Gerumpel, Gepolter, Geklirre, Knirschen von Knochen und das wüste Hervorstoßen von Schimpfwörtern, die einer Dame nicht zu Ohren kommen sollten, verstummt waren, arbeitete Dumbledore sich würdevoll wieder hinter seinem Schreibtisch hervor und verkündete: "Nun, da Sie sich so friedlich geeinigt haben, meine verehrten Herren, wird dem Plan Folge geleistet, sobald du aus dem Krankenflügel entlassen worden bist, mein lieber Harry."

xXx

Harry war schlechtgelaunt. Äußerst schlechtgelaunt, und es war wohl keine Übertreibung, zu behaupten, er sei der schlechtgelaunteste Mensch auf diesem Erdenrund (natürlich nur dort, denn dies vom gesamten Universum behaupten, wäre nun doch ein wenig gewagt, wer weiß denn, was es dort für Choleriker gibt). Da Harry jedoch eigentlich eine Frohnatur war, mochte er es gar nicht, schlecht gelaunt zu sein, was ihn natürlich nur noch mehr reizte.

Was seine Laune zudem noch verschlechtert hätte, wäre sie nicht schon so schlecht gewesen, dass sie sich nicht mehr verschlechtern ließ, war die Tatsache, dass er sich im Krankenflügel befand: Beide Arme und Beine dick in Gips eingewickelt (man könnte natürlich vermuten, dass dies nicht aus rein medizinischen Zwecken so war, sondern auch, um den Krankenflügel vor der Zerstörung zu bewahren), und somit ziemlich bewegungsunfähig.

Wäre er nicht mit einem Silencio-Zauber belegt worden, wären wohl aus seinem Mund, seinem einzigen bewegungsfähigen Körperteil, die unschönsten Schimpfwörter gekommen, doch so konnte er nur in stummem, rasendem Zorn mit den Kiefern mahlen.

Natürlich wäre er nicht so überaus sauer gewesen, würde Dumbledore nicht existieren (nun, das war vielleicht ein wenig übertrieben, aber Harry war wirklich sehr sauer), Dumbledore mit all seinen blöden Ideen! Harry knirschte so heftig mit den Zähnen, dass er sich um ein Haar einen abgebrochen hätte, hätte Madam Pomfrey ihn nicht mit einem Zahnschutzzauber belegt, und ärgerte sich halbtot. Leider war er nicht gewillt, all die schrecklichen Dinge, zu denen Dumbledore ihn verdammt hatte, noch einmal zu überdenken, also müssen wir solange warten, bis seine Freunde hereinkommen, damit er ihnen dies voller Zorn ins Gesicht schleudern konnte und sie so als Sündenböcke missbrauchen konnte. Oh, da waren sie ja schon!

Hermine Granger, klügste Schülerin von Hogwarts, stürmte mit wehenden Haaren in den Krankenflügel, ihr Freund Ron Weasley, der rothaarigste Mensch, den Hogwarts wohl jemals erblickt hatte, seine kleine Schwester Ginny Weasley, Gryffindors Vorzeigebestie, und Neville Longbottom, zukünftiger Pflanzenzüchter zum Wohle der Menschheit, folgten ihr.

"Harry!", japste Hermine. "Wie geht es dir?"

Harry knirschte so laut mit den Zähnen, dass der kleine Hufflepuffzweitklässler, der pustelnübersät zwei Betten weiter lag, so weit von ihm wegrutschte, dass er mit einem lauten Kreischen aus dem Bett fiel, worum sich aber niemand kümmerte.

"Finite Silencio!", rief Hermine und bewies mal wieder ihr Streberwesen.

Nachdem Harry, ohne ihr zu danken (dazu war er viel zu sauer), seinem Zorn Luft gemacht hatte, indem er alles, vom Urknall über die Evolution bis zur Erfindung des Fernsehers, verfluchte und Slytherin in einer Weise beschimpfte, die Malfoy in seinem Bett wild zappeln und zucken ließ, war er knallrot im Gesicht und musste nach Luft schnappen.

"Erinnere mich daran, dass ich unbedingt ein Mittel gegen Wutanfälle heraussuchen muss", bat Hermine Ginny, dann sagte sie tadelnd: "Also wirklich, Harry, was auch immer passiert ist, nichts kann so schlimm sein, dass du Mozarts Mondscheinsonate derart verfluchen musst."

"Doch!", fauchte Harry, der-Junge-der-sich-einfach-nicht-beruhigen-wollte. "Dumbledore will mich nach Slytherin stecken, verdammt!"

Hermines tadelnder Blick wurde ob dieser Entsetzlichkeit zu einem mitleidig-wütendem (Harry meinte allerdings für einen winzigen Moment, ein Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht gesehen zu haben, doch er vermutete, dass er sich getäuscht hatte). Ginnys Gesicht verzog sich in einer Weise, die man nicht genauer definieren konnte, Neville wurde aus dubiosen Gründen tiefrot im Gesicht und wippte nervös hin und her, und Ron, weil er nun mal Harrys bester Kumpel war, machte seiner Empörung in einer ähnlichen, jedoch um einiges milderen Weise, die Malfoy gerade mal müde zucken ließ, Luft.

Hermine gab ihm einen strafenden Klaps auf den Kopf und ordnete an: "Etwas mehr Details, bitte."

"Ich soll mit diesen...", Harry fand für eine Schimpftirade keine Kraft mehr, sondern gab nur ein müdes Knurren von sich, das seiner Verachtung aber vollsten Ausdruck verlieh, "Slytherins aus unserem Jahrgang in ein Zimmer, um..." An dieser Stelle schnappte Harry empört nach Luft und Malfoys Zehen, die aus seinem Gips herausragten, wackelten erwartungsvoll, während Harrys Gesicht sich langsam dunkelrot verfärbte. "... um mir der Vorzüge Slytherins bewusst zu werden, damit ich in der Lage bin, den Streit zwischen Slytherin und Gryffindor zu schlichten!" Die letzten Worte spuckte er aus, als habe er versehentlich eine Spinne verschluckt, die er nun wieder aus seinem Mund hinausbefördern müsste.

"Was für Vorzüge?", wetterte Ron, und Malfoys Füße zuckten empört nach oben, wonach sie mit einem lauten Knacksen auf das Bett zurückfielen.

"Nicht immer zappeln, Mr. Malfoy!", mahnte Madam Pomfrey aus ihrem Büro, die es gewohnt war, ständig schwarze, grünäugige Gryffindors und blonde, grauäugige Slytherins, die sich gegenseitig am liebsten an die Gurgel gehen wollten, zu beherbergen, und infolgedessen recht gelassen blieb.

"Listigkeit, immer neue Ideen, Sexappeal...", hauchte Ginny und drehte sich eine ihrer kupferroten Haarsträhnen um den Finger. Neville wurde noch eine Nuance röter, während sich Ron der Magen umzudrehen schien, Hermine erblasste, wohl vor Schreck, dass sie etwas nicht mitbekommen hatte, und Harry brachte vor lauter Empörung nur noch ein unartikuliertes Quieken zustande. Malfoys Zehen hingegen reckten sich wohlig und der Hufflepuff wagte es, hinter seinem Bett hervorzulugen.

"G-G-Ginny!", brachte Harry schließlich hervor.

"Das ist mein Name", bestätigte sie lächelnd. "Und was genau ist jetzt so schlimm daran, zu den Slytherins zu müssen? Du bist doch stärker als sie, Harry, du bist klüger, besser aussehend, berühmter, umwerfender, einfach geiler..." Während sie das sagte, grinste sie ein Grinsen, das so gar nicht in ihr unschuldiges Gesichtchen passen wollte.

Malfoys Zehen zuckten vor Empörung, während Madam Pomfrey sich in ihrem Büro ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen konnte.

"Nun ja", grummelte Harry, der nicht zugeben wollte, dass er sich geschmeichelt fühlte, und der sich trotzdem noch schwarz ärgerte.

"Ginny hat Recht", sagte Hermine und schnalzte mit der Zunge, um die Diskussion zu beenden. "Du gehst nach Slytherin und zeigst all diesen Luschen-" (Bei diesem Wort fiel Malfoy fast aus dem Bett) "- mal, wie gut wir Gryffindors sind." (Ginnys Grinsen war so breit, dass es fast ihr Gesicht sprengte.)

xXx

Severus Snape war einem Herzinfarkt nahe. Dies geschah nicht sehr oft, und er beschloss, es in seine Memoiren aufzunehmen, falls er diesen Abend überleben sollte. Die Gefährdung seines langen, glücklichen Lebens, wurde von Harry Potter verursacht, der in einem Schulumhang mit Gryffindor-Abzeichen (Snape musste nach Luft schnappen: Dass er das wagte!) im Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum stand und vor sich hin zeterte, weil die anderen Jungen aus seinem Schlafsaal ihm nicht gestatten wollten, seine GIG-Fahne (Gryffindor Ist Geil!) im Schlafsaal aufzuhängen.

"Wenn du das tust, reiße ich dir die Zehennägel aus und braue einen Trank daraus, der deine Haut verätzt!", zischte Malfoy. (Einige Slytherins wichen in weiser Voraussicht einige Schritte zurück.)

"Wenn du mich davon abhältst, rasiere ich deine Haare und mache mir einen Pelzmantel daraus!", bellte Harry.

"Wenn du das tust, mach ich mir ein Federhalsband aus den Federn deiner Eule!"

"Wenn du das wagst, werde ich Zabini panieren und frittieren!" Harry war mittlerweile tiefrot im Gesicht angelaufen. Zabini indes wurde bleich und versteckte sich unauffällig hinter Snapes Rücken.

"Dann zermansche ich Grangers Kopf zwischen zwei Buchdeckeln!"

"Dann mache ich Hackfleisch aus Crabbe und Goyle!"

Inzwischen hatte sich der Gemeinschaftsraum geleert, und Snape, der sich müde seine Schläfen rieb, meinte, Anzeichen von Migräne zu verspüren, die er schon seit Jahren- ach was, Jahrzehnten- nicht mehr gehabt hatte. "Bitte, meine Herren", mahnte er. "Benehmen Sie sich, wie es eines Slytherins würdig ist."

Das Brüllen, das Unser Kleiner Choleriker daraufhin hervorbrachte, glich dem eines wütenden Mantikors (und Mantikoren konnten sehr laut brüllen, wenn sie das wollten), aus seinen Ohren stiegen kleine Rauchwölkchen auf und er stampfte mit dem Fuß eine kleine Delle in den Fußboden. "Ich bin kein Slytherin!", donnerte er. "Ich. Bin. Ein. GRYFFINDOR!"

Snape wünschte, er hätte Ohropax eingepackt. "Jetzt sind Sie ein Slytherin, Mr. Potter", erklärte er scharf.

Harrys Wutanfall ließ die Kerker erzittern, doch sosehr er auch tobte (und dabei, allerdings von ihm selbst unbemerkt, seine GIG-Fahne zerstörte), Snape stand wie ein Fels in der Brandung. Malfoy stichelte mit gemeinen Bemerkungen, was Harry jedoch überhörte (ein nicht zu unterschätzender Faktor, der Malfoys Leben um einiges verlängern sollte).

"Wollen Sie die Nacht schon wieder im Krankenflügel verbringen, weil Sie sich vor lauter Wut die Zunge abgebissen haben?", giftete Snape, und Harry schnappte empört nach Luft. Gleichzeitig versuchte er, sich zu beruhigen, bis er so rot angelaufen war, als wäre er ein winziges Ventil, das einen ganzen Wasserfall zurückhalten müsste.

"Mr. Malfoy, zeigen Sie Mr. Potter den Schlafsaal", ordnete Snape an. Er wusste, dass dies ein fataler Fehler war, der möglicherweise Hogwarts dem Erdboden gleich machen könnte (aber Hogwarts war ja schon ein sehr altes Schloss, und überhaupt...), aber er fühlte sich nicht in der Lage, sich mit tobenden Gryffindors- äh, Slytherins auseinanderzusetzen. Verdammt. Er brauchte einen Whiskey. Einen verflucht starken.

Harry knirschte mit den Zähnen, während Malfoy vor ihm die Stufen hochstolzierte und sich über die Genialität Slytherins ausließ.

Der Schlafsaal war in dunklem Grün gehalten und ähnelte alles in allem dem Gryffindor-Schlafsaal ziemlich, nur, dass hier sieben Betten standen. Zabini, der immer noch relativ blass aussah, begrüßte Harry mit zitternder Stimme: "Willkommen, Potter. Dein Bett ist da drüben."

"Er schläft neben mir?", fragte Malfoy mit einem Ton in der Stimme, den man schlecht als etwas anderes als Ekel bezeichnen konnte.

Zabini seufzte. "Nein, Draco, ich habe das Bett mit dir getauscht."

"Hast du auch unsere Bettwäsche ausgetauscht?", erkundigte sich Malfoy spitz.

"Du bist so ein arrogantes Ekel!", schnappte Harry.

"Dieses Kompliment kann ich nur zurückgeben, Potter", erwiderte Malfoy, und Harry bewunderte ihn fast für die Abscheu, mit der er seinen Namen ausgesprochen hatte. Aber nur fast.

"Draco, würdest du bitte hinuntergehen? Pansy will mit dir sprechen", sagte Theodore Nott, der eben ins Zimmer kam.

Malfoy rollte mit den Augen und verschwand. Augenblicklich fühlte Harry sich viel entspannter und ließ sich auf sein Bett plumpsen.

Goyle wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn und brummte: "Merlin, ist das ein Stress mit euch zwei!"

"Mit Malfoy vielleicht, aber nicht mit mir!", schnappte Harry, der sofort wieder aufgesprungen war, und Goyle hob abwehrend die Hände.

"Jaja, krieg dich wieder ein."

"Also, Potter, hör zu", mischte Kevin Steinberger sich ein, der in etwa so missgelaunt war wie er aussah. "Wir haben hier drei Regeln in Slytherin. Erste Regel: Du hast gut auszusehen. Zweite Regel: Wenn du nicht gut aussiehst, sei trotzdem arrogant und gemein. Dritte Regel: Halte dich an die Regeln."

Harry lachte verblüfft. "Ach, was du nicht sagst."

"Halte dich dran, Potter", empfahl Zabini und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

"Ach, deshalb ist Malfoy immer so arrogant und gemein? Weil er nicht gut aussieht?"

"Wer sieht nicht gut aus? Du?", fragte Malfoy, der gerade wieder hereinkam.

Harry fletschte die Zähne. "Nein, du."

"Du."

"Du."

"Du."

"Du."

"Du."

"Jungs, das ist albern", stellte Crabbe fest und rollte mit den Augen. Zabini blickte ihn anerkennend an, es kam nicht oft vor, dass Crabbe derart komplexe und in den Zusammenhang passende Sätze von sich gab.

"Klappe!", schnauzten Harry und Malfoy ihn an, dann stritten sie sich weiter.

In diesem Moment betrat wieder jemand den Jungenschlafsaal (in dem anscheinend ein reges Kommen und Gehen herrschte). Dieser Jemand war Pansy Parkinson, die sich an Harry wandte und ihn freundlich begrüßte: "Hallo, Potter. Willst du mit uns Mädels zum Abendessen kommen?"

"Gern", erwiderte Harry, verdutzt über ihren höflichen Tonfall.

Da er mit ihr das Zimmer verließ, bekam er nicht mehr mit, wie Malfoy einen mittleren Tobsuchtsanfall bekam. "Verrat!", tobte er. "Die Mädchen verraten unser Haus, indem sie sich mit einem Gryffindor abgeben-"

"Potter ist ein Slytherin", bemerkte Zabini schlicht, was Malfoy zum Schweigen brachte, sodass er nur noch die Fäuste ballte und mit den Zähnen knirschte.

"Du kannst mich übrigens Pansy nennen", sagte sie mit einem freundlichen Lächeln zu Harry.

"Okay, aber wieso seid ihr alle so nett zu mir?", wollte Harry nervös wissen.

Pansy lachte. "Wieso nicht? Glaubst du, wir Slytherins sind kleine, gryffindorfressende Monster?"

"Ich kenn ja kaum jemanden außer Malfoy", verteidigte Harry sich.

"Ach, weißt du, Draco ist eigentlich echt nett", sagte sie. Harry verschluckte sich an seiner eigenen Spucke und Pansy musste ihm auf den Rücken klopfen. "Du weißt nur nichts davon."

"Das glaub ich auch", japste Harry.

"Und eigentlich hätte ich nicht gedacht, dass du so nett bist", erklärte Pansy und grinste. "Das hier sind die Slytherin-Mädels, Millicent, Daphne, Rose und Emilia. Leute, das ist Harry."

"Potter, so brauchst du hier gar nicht aufzukreuzen", schnarrte Daphne Greengrass, ein mageres Mädchen mit schwarzen Augen und mürrischem Gesicht.

"Hm?" Harry blickte verdutzt an sich herunter.

"Das Gryffindorabzeichen", nörgelte Rose Kelly, eine mollige Blondine, und rollte mit den Augen.

"Das mach ich nicht weg!", rief Harry und vor Entsetzen quollen seine Augen aus den Höhlen hervor.

"Dann mach ich es eben." Rabiat riss Pansy daran, nahm den Zauberstab zu Hilfe und ersetzte es durch ein Slytherinabzeichen.

Harry quiekte entsetzt. Er... er sah wie ein Slytherin aus!

"Du siehst wie ein Slytherin aus", stellte Millicent Bulstrode, die immer noch so stämmig wie ein Brauereipferd war, fest.

"Wunderbar", sagte Emilia Steinberger, die Zwillingsschwester von Kevin Steinberger, ein unauffälliges Mädchen mit braunen Haaren, und klatschte in die Hände. "Ganz wunderbar. Dann können wir ja endlich Essen gehen."

Millicent sprang erfreut auf und marschierte zum Eingang- blieb allerdings erstaunt wieder stehen, denn dahinter standen Ron und Hermine und spähten hinein.

"Ron! Hermine!", rief Harry begeistert und stürmte auf seine Freunde zu.

"Na, wie geht's? Waren die Slytherins nett zu dir?", fragte Ron und funkelte Millicent an, die ebenso böse zurückfunkelte.

"Ja, alle bis auf Malfoy."

Ron schlug ihm auf den Rücken. "Kumpel, es gibt Dinge, über denen du stehen musst, jetzt, wo du ein Slytherin bist."

"Ja, aber... das ist Malfoy", murmelte Harry hilflos und bekam gar nicht mit, dass Hermine an Pansys Ärmel zupfte und ihr etwas zuflüsterte.

"Was ist mit mir?", fragte der blonde Slytherin, der in diesem Moment den Gemeinschaftsraum verließ und den Gang entlangstolzierte.

Harry schnaubte wie ein wütender Stier. "Ekel..."

Zabini verdrehte die Augen in Richtung Pansy, die nur grinste.

"Du wirst ihn aushalten müssen", sagte Hermine. "Komm, Ron, wir gehen zum Abendessen."

Harry, der wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt im Gang herumstand, starrte ihnen ungläubig hinterher.

"Tja, du bist jetzt ein Slytherin", erklärte Pansy und hängte sich bei ihm ein. "Etwas mehr Haltung, bitte." Sie piekte ihn in ins Kreuz und Harry stolperte vorwärts.

Während des Abendessens saß Harry zwischen Millicent und Rose eingeklemmt, während Pansy um ihn herum eine Mauer aus Kürbissaftkannen aufbaute, damit er Malfoy, der mit seinen Kumpels am anderen Ende des Tisches saß und mit hasserfüllten Blicken herüberstierte, nicht sehen musste.

"Ignorier ihn einfach", riet ihm Pansy weise und schmierte sich ein Butterbrot.

Dies fand Harry eine recht geniale Idee, wenn er ihn ignorierte, konnte Malfoy sich schwarzärgern oder auf den Kopf stellen oder sonst irgendwelche Dinge tun, Harry stand über ihm. Unwillkürlich richtete er sich ein wenig auf. Er sah nicht, dass Pansy Hermine am Gryffindortisch zublinzelte.

Natürlich wurde aus Harrys guten Vorsätzen nichts, denn sobald er unter der abendlichen Dusche stand und sich einseifte, stichelte Malfoy: "Na, Potter, wie oft hast du heute schon im Slytherinsein versagt? Gib zu, du kannst es nicht-"

Er brach ab, weil Harrys Seife in seinem Mund steckte, und sackte würgend und hustend auf die Knie. Blaise Zabini (den Harry ebenso wie die anderen inzwischen beim Vornamen nannte) zog sie ihm mit den Augen rollend aus dem Mund und legte sie ordentlich weg.

Malfoy hingegen fletschte angriffslustig die Zähne, stellte seine Dusche auf eiskalt und richtete sie auf Harry. Vincent Crabbe, der zufällig dazwischen gestanden war, hüpfte kreischend zur Seite, rutschte auf einer Seife aus und machte eine wenig elegante Bruchlandung, worum sich jedoch niemand kümmerte, weil alle damit beschäftigt waren, Harry und Malfoy zu beobachten.

Harry, der von dem eiskalten Strahl getroffen wurde, schrie auf (man muss dazusagen, dass das Wasser wirklich sehr, sehr kalt war) und stürzte sich auf Malfoy. Dieser ließ die Brause fallen und hob erwartungsvoll die Hände, jedoch krachte Harry mit solcher Wucht gegen ihn, dass beide umkippten und in der seifigen Brühe auf dem Boden landeten. (Natürlich hätte man ihre Position falsch interpretieren können, schließlich waren sie beide nackt, jedoch dachte keiner von beiden auch nur eine Sekunde daran, und auch wenn die anderen die Zweideutigkeit der Situation erkannten, wagten sie es nicht, diesen Gedanken weiterzuspinnen.)

"Ich mach dich kalt!", knurrte Harry, der Malfoy ganz und gar nicht ignorierte, wie er sich vorgenommen hatte, und drückte dessen Hals zu.

"Zuerst bring ich dich um", würgte Malfoy hervor und schlug seinen Kopf so heftig in Harrys Gesicht, dass aus seiner Nase Blut zu fließen begann und Harry seinen Griff lockerte. Dies nutzte Malfoy aus und rollte herum, sodass er jetzt auf Harry lag, ihm die Knie in den Magen pressen und mit seinen Fäusten auf Harrys Gesicht herumtrommeln konnte.

Harry jedoch zog die Knie so schnell an, dass er Malfoy nach vorne katapultierte und er Malfoy so heftig in den Bauch beißen konnte, dass dieser aufquiekte (ein sehr un-malfoy'sches Benehmen, jedoch wagte es keiner, ihn darauf hinzuweisen) und für eine Sekunde des Verschnaufens von Harry abließ.

Just in diesem Moment stürmte Snape herein, der wohl Unheil gerochen hatte, und keifte: "Malfoy, Potter, auseinander! Und bedecken Sie sich!"

Beide, knallrot im Gesicht, hüllten sich hastig in zwei grüne Handtücher, und Snape empfand einen winzigen Hauch der Befriedigung (Ha! Sie gehorchten ihm! Er hatte wieder Macht! Muhahahahaha!), was sich jedoch natürlich nicht auf seinem Gesicht zeigte. "Ich erwarte, dass Sie sich wie zwei erwachsene Menschen benehmen", sagte er mit der größten Kälte in der Stimme, zu der er fähig war, "und ich erwarte, dass Sie sich Slytherins würdig erweisen- auch Sie, Mr. Potter!" Damit wirbelte er auf dem Absatz herum und stürmte davon, während er sich heimlich über seinen gelungenen Abgang freute.

Kaum war er draußen, zischte Malfoy: "Das ist alles deine Schuld, Potter!"

"Von wegen, es ist deine!" Und wieder stürzten sich die zwei Kampfhähne aufeinander, worüber die anderen nur die Augen verdrehen konnten.

"Gehen wir schlafen", schlug Blaise gelangweilt vor. "Sie werden schon wieder zur Vernunft kommen."

Wie sehr er sich damit irrte, bewies sich in den folgenden Stunden, in denen die Slytherinjungs bis auf Gregory Goyle, der friedlich in seinem Bett schlummerte, aufgrund von Geräuschen, die eher nach einem besonders brutalen Horrorfilm als nach zwei sechzehnjährigen Jungen klangen, nicht einschlafen konnten.

"Theo, tu irgendwas, egal was, um sie zum Schweigen zu bringen", murmelte Blaise verzweifelt und spähte mit glasigen Augen umher.

"Ich bin doch nicht so lebensmüde und geh da rein", brummte Theo.

"Also gut, dann mach ich es eben!", schnappte Blaise und erreichte somit den ersten Platz in der inoffiziellen Rangliste der am stärksten lebensgefährdeten Slytherins.

"War nett, dich kennen gelernt zu haben", sagte Kevin mitleidig.

Blaise schnaubte nur, verengte seine Augen zu Schlitzen und stürmte dann ins Bad. Er riss die Tür auf und brüllte: "IST JETZT VIELLEICHT BALD MAL RUHE, ODER MUSS ICH UNANGENEHM WERDEN?!"

Als darauf betretene Stille herrschte, klopfte er sich selbst auf die Schulter, marschierte wieder in den Schlafsaal zurück und rutschte auf einen der letzten Plätze der inoffiziellen Rangliste der am stärksten lebensgefährdeten Slytherins zurück.

Nach einigen Minuten kamen Harry und Malfoy in den Schlafsaal geschlichen und legten sich still in ihre Betten. "Deinetwegen ist Blaise jetzt sauer auf mich!", zischte Draco wütend über fünf Betten hinweg.

"Nein, nicht meinetwegen, sondern einzig und allein deinetwegen!", fauchte Harry zurück.

Vincent stand kurz vor einem Nervenzusammenbruch und überlegte, ob es wohl auffiele, wenn er sich das Bein bräche, damit er einige ruhige Nächte im Krankenflügel verbringen konnte (selbst das Stöhnen und Schreien der Kranken war leichter zu ertragen!).

"DRACO UND HARRY, IHR HALTET JETZT ENDLICH DIE KLAPPE, ICH BIN NÄMLICH NICHT NUR SAUER, ICH BIN VERDAMMT STINKSAUER, UND WENN JETZT KEINE RUHE IST, WERDE ICH HEUTE NACHT ZUM DOPPELMÖRDER!"

"Tschuldigung, Blaise", murmelte Draco kleinlaut und verkroch sich unter seiner Decke.

"Tut mir Leid", brummelte Harry und vergrub den Kopf unter seinem Kissen, als ob ihm das helfen könnte, die Gedanken an Malfoy aus seinem Kopf zu vertreiben.

Verdammt! Eine halbe Stunde später lag Harry verkehrt herum im Bett, sämtliche Umhänge, seine Decke und sein Kissen über dem Kopf gestapelt, und konnte einfach nicht einschlafen. Malfoy schnarchte!

Gut, Ron und Neville schnarchten auch, aber im Gryffindorschlafsaal hatte Seamus immer ein kleines Päckchen Ohropax gehabt, doch auf die musste er hier verzichten.

In einem Akt der Verzweiflung riss Harry zwei Stücke von seinem Schal ab, stopfte sie sich in die Ohren, befestigte sie mit einer Krawatte, steckte seinen Kopf in den Kissenbezug, wickelte einen Umhang drumherum und legte die Decke obendrauf, bevor er ein kleines Löchlein in den Kissenbezug bohrte, damit er noch Luft bekam.

Dieser Schalldämpfer war so gut, dass er gar nicht hörte, wie die anderen Slytherins aufstanden, bis schließlich Blaise verwundert fragte: "Harry? Was genau tust du da?"

Als Harry nicht reagierte, rüttelte er ihn an der Schulter, Harry wollte sich aufrichten, hatte jedoch die Decke vergessen, wurde unter ihr begraben und kullerte aus dem Bett.

Als er sich unter der Decke hervorgearbeitet, die Krawatte abgenommen und die Schalfetzen aus seinen Ohren gezogen hatte, beugten sich fünf verwunderte Köpfe über ihn. "Alles okay?", erkundigte Gregory sich.

Harry schnaubte. "Ich konnte nicht gescheit schlafen, weil Malfoy geschnarcht hat!"

"Ich schnarche nicht!", empörte Malfoy sich.

"Doch, tust du!"

"Nein!"

"Doch!"

"Nein!"

Vincent brach zusammen und nachdem man ihn in den Krankenflügel gebracht hatte, diagnostizierte Madam Pomfrey einen Nervenzusammenbruch und verordnete ihm absolute Ruhe (was sicherlich nicht gegen Vincents Willen war).

"Deinetwegen liegt Vincent jetzt im Krankenflügel!", zischte Harry Malfoy an und rieb sich innerlich die Hände vor Vorfreude auf ein weiteres Wortgefecht (nicht, dass er das jemals zugegeben hätte, selbst dann nicht, wenn man ihn nackt an den Füßen in den Großen Halle aufgehängt hätte, mit der Drohung, ihn nicht eher herunterzuholen, bis er es gestanden hatte).

"Wer hat denn den Streit angefangen, hä?", schoss Malfoy sofort zurück.

"Wer hat denn geschnarcht?", fauchte Harry.

"Ich schnarche nicht!"

"Doch, verdammt, und wenn ich es mit einem Kassettenrekorder aufnehmen muss!"

"Muggelgeräte funktionieren hier nicht", sagte Malfoy triumphierend.

Harry machte einen Satz nach vorne, der Blaise zusammenzucken ließ, packte Malfoy am Kragen und zischte: "Verdammt noch mal, Malfoy, selbst wenn sie nicht funktionieren, werde ich eine Möglichkeit finden, sie so zu verhexen, dass sie funktionieren, und dann werde ich dir zeigen, wie du schnarchst!"

xXx

Dumbledore, der mal wieder äußerst gutgelaunt war, fragte Harry, den er in sein Büro geholt hatte, lächelnd: "Na, Harry, wie gefällt es dir in Slytherin?"

"Ganz und gar nicht!", zeterte Harry. "Na gut, wenn Malfoy nicht wäre, dann vielleicht schon, die meisten Slytherins sind ganz nett, aber Malfoy- ich werde ihn durch den Fleischwolf jagen, im Dampfkochtopf weich kochen, ihn an die Wände schmieren, mit einem Staubsauger aufsaugen, die Filtertüte einbetonieren und sie ins Meer schmeißen! Buah!" Harry schüttelte sich und musste nach Luft schnappen.

"Ich sehe schon, dass... Mr. Malfoy und du noch eine Spezialbehandlung brauchen... Ihr bewohnt ab sofort ein Zweierzimmer, bis ihr euch endlich vertragen habt." An dieser genialen Idee musste Dumbledore sich leider unter seinem Schreibtisch erfreuen, den er inzwischen mit herabziehbaren Rolläden versehen hatte, während Unser Kleiner Choleriker sein Büro in Schutt und Asche legte. Fawkes hatte sich wenig würdevoll zu Dumbledore unter den Schreibtisch flüchten müssen und machte seiner Empörung mit einem entrüsteten Tröten Luft.

Nachdem das Büro des Direktors halbwegs zerstört war, ließ Harry sich in einen mit Staub und Trümmern übersäten roten Plüschsessel fallen und jammerte, ganz und gar untypisch für ihn: "Professor, ich halte das nicht mehr aus! Wenn ich Malfoy nur sehe, könnte ich ihn schon umbringen!"

"Mein lieber Harry, ich bin sicher, dass wir einen Weg finden, wie ihr euch vertragt." In diesem Moment brach Harrys Plüschsessel zusammen und er landete auf dem Hinterteil. Höhnisch krächzend segelte Fawkes einige Kreise über ihm, bis Dumbledore ihn milde zurechtwies.

"Ich will mich mit Malfoy aber nicht vertragen!", nörgelte Harry in einem Ton, der zwar einerseits weinerlich, aber andererseits auch empört klang. (Er hatte sich übrigens wieder hingestellt.) "Können Sie ihn nicht aus Hogwarts rausschmeißen, bitte, Professor? Ich meine, so als Freundschaftsdienst, immerhin habe ich Voldemort besiegt und-"

"Harry!", rief Dumbledore entrüstet und Fawkes flog erschrocken von seiner Stange auf, auf der er sich für ein kleines Nickerchen niedergelassen hatte, "wie kannst du es wagen, etwas Derartiges zu sagen? So etwas würde ich nie, nie, nie tun! Wie kommst du auf eine derart abartige Idee?!" Dumbledore musste nach Luft schnappen, denn er regte sich nur äußerst selten auf, und von daher war es um seine Kondition, wenn es ums Aufregen ging, eher schlecht bestellt. "Jetzt raus hier, bevor ich noch Dinge tue, die ich später mal bereuen werde... Und geh zu Professor Trelawney, vielleicht kann die dir helfen."

Während Dumbledore noch nach Luft rang und nach einem Beruhigungsmittel suchte (welches er schließlich unter dem 5-Kilo-Vorratspaket an Erdbeerbrausebonbons fand), verließ Harry das Schulleiterbüro und machte sich beleidigt auf den Weg in Richtung Trelawney.

Wie sollte diese olle Schnepfe ihm helfen können? Grummelnd machte Harry sich auf den Weg in ihren Turm.

"Wer wagt es, mich an einem Sonntagnachmittag zu stören?", fragte eine gereizte Stimme.

"Ähm... ich..."

"Oh, Sie sind's, Mr. Potter. Kommen Sie rein." Man konnte nicht behaupten, dass Trelawney übermäßig begeistert geklungen hätte, und ebensowenig konnte man behaupten, dass Harry ihren Turm nicht aufs Schnellste wieder verlassen wollte. "Was wollen Sie?"

"Ich... äh, Professor Dumbledore hat gesagt, Sie könnten mir helfen."

Trelawneys Stirn furchte sich, während sie aussah, als würde sie angestrengt überlegen, dann hellte sich ihr Gesicht auf. "Oh, natürlich!"

Sie wackelte davon und Harry ließ sich verwirrt auf einem ihrer plüschigen Sessel nieder. Als sie wieder zurückkehrte, hatte sie eine Kristallkugel unter dem Arm klemmen, die sie jetzt mit einem lauten "Klonk!" auf dem Tisch abstellte.

"Wollen wir doch mal sehen... Ah ja... Ich sehe... äh... einen Kessel... und eine Schlange, die... mit einem Löwen kämpft, doch jetzt... tun sie... andere Dinge..." Trelawneys Wangen nahmen einen dunklen Rotton an und hastig bedeckte sie ihre Augen mit einer Hand, schielte jedoch zwischen den Fingern hindurch. "Und... ich sehe- ein Bett?" Ihr Gesicht rötete sich noch mehr, dann tat sie so, als hätte sie die Kristallkugel aus Versehen vom Tisch geschubst.

"Und was soll das bedeuten?", fragte Harry verwirrt.

Trelawney rückte ihre Brille gerade, zupfte an einem ihrer Schals und sagte verlegen: "Tja, Mr. Potter, mehr kann ich Ihnen leider nicht helfen, ich bedauere."

"Das war überhaupt keine Hilfe!", maulte Harry. "Außerdem glaube ich eh nicht an Ihre Vorhersagen!"

"Wieso sind Sie dann überhaupt hier?", meckerte Trelawney. "Sind Sie eben selber schuld, wenn Sie nicht erkennen, dass Sie und Mr. Malfoy füreinander be- äh... hups."

"Füreinander bestimmt?!", kreischte Harry, während obszöne Gedanken durch sein (männlich strukturiertes) Gehirn wirbelten. Malfoy, über ihm, Malfoy, der ihn küsste, mit seinen Händen- "Bei Godrics gezupften Augenbrauen!", prustete Harry entsetzt. "Um Merlins willen... ich... ich..."

"Mr. Malfoy sieht doch sehr gut aus", zwitscherte Trelawney und kicherte mädchenhaft.

Harry wurde noch ein wenig übler, als ihm eh schon war. "Oh Merlin..."

"Er ist... blond", deutete Trelawney einen von Malfoys Vorzügen heraus. Das war der Moment, in dem Harry beschloss, die Flucht zu ergreifen.

Kopflos hetzte er durch die Gänge, rannte einige Hufflepuffs über den Haufen, lief zweimal gegen eine Säule, verirrte sich in den Gängen und kam schließlich vollkommen konfus und leicht demoliert im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors an.

"Du bist hier falsch", sagte Seamus und blickte von seinem Zauberkunstessay auf. "Du bist ein Slytherin, weißt du noch? Du – Harry?"

Harry ließ sich schweißüberströmt in einen der weichen, bequemen Sessel fallen und sog in tiefen Zügen die heimische Gryffindorluft ein. "Ron, Hermine", brachte er nur hervor.

"Ich hol sie", erklärte Seamus sich bereit, während Dean sich neben ihn setzte und mitleidig seinen Arm tätschelte. "Hat Filch dich abknutschen wollen?"

"Was?!" Harry riss entsetzt die Augen auf und wurde augenblicklich wieder von einer Welle an außerordentlich abscheulichen Bildern überschwemmt.

"Jaja", fuhr Dean fort. "Das hat er gestern bei Neville probiert, der arme Kerl liegt immer noch im Krankenflügel. Unter uns gesagt...", er senkte verschwörerisch die Stimme, "... glaube ich ja, dass irgendjemand Filch aus Jux einen Liebestrank untergemischt hat, und-"

"Was gibt es?", fragte Hermine streng. Ihr Tonfall wollte gar nicht so zu ihrem zerzausten Äußeren (Ron wirkte ebenfalls etwas unsortiert, aber Harry wollte lieber nicht so genau darüber nachdenken) passen. "Was ist passiert, Harry?"

"Ich war bei Trelawney, und die hat mir vorhergesagt, dass Malfoy und ich füreinander bestimmt wären!", quiekte Harry empört und trocknete sich mit einem Tischtuch die verschwitzte Stirn ab.

Wenn er erwartet hatte, dass seine Freunde sich benehmen würden, als ob der Weltuntergang vor der Tür stünde, hatte er sich gründlich getäuscht. Seamus, Ginny und Dean grinsten, Parvati und Lavender wurden rot, Ron blickte zu Boden und Hermine... lächelte. "Wenn sie das so sagt, wird es wohl auch stimmen", sagte sie.

"Hermine!", keuchte Harry, empört über diesen Verrat. "Du hast doch selber gesagt, dass du nicht an ihre Vorhersagen glaubst!"

"Natürlich, Harry, aber derart offensichtliche Dinge muss man nicht vorhersagen. Ebensowenig wie die Tatsache, dass Neville und Blaise zusammenkommen werden."

Harry riss ungläubig die Augen auf. Dann sagte er langsam: "Das ist eine Paralleldimension, richtig? Als ich Gryffindor verlassen habe, wurde das Porträt zu einem Wurmloch in eine Paralleldimension, und ihr seid alle gar nicht echt!"

"Red doch keinen Unsinn", mahnte Hermine ungeduldig. "Erweitere deinen Horizont- jeder muss irgendwann erkennen, dass seine Freunde besser wissen, was gut für einen ist."

Harry fühlte sich sehr matt, als er sich in seinen Sessel zurücksinken ließ. "Heißt das... dass ihr auch glaubt, dass Malfoy und ich..." Harry schüttelte es, er brachte die schrecklichen Worte nicht über seine Lippen.

"Klar", entgegnete Ginny lässig. "Selbst du wandelnder Blindfisch, was Menschen angeht, musst gemerkt haben, dass die Feindschaft zwischen Slytherin und Gryffindor nur gespielt war, damit Dumbledore dich nach Slytherin stecken konnte, damit du mit Malfoy zusammen kommen kannst."

"Aha", murmelte Harry schwach. "Aber Gryffindors und Slytherins, das passt doch gar nicht zusammen..."

"Unsinn", sagte Dean. "Ginny ist ja auch mit Pansy zusammen-" (an dieser Stelle wurde Harry zuerst bleich, dann rot, dann fiel ihm auf, dass Ginny sich seit neuestem fast... slytherin benahm) "- und Professor Lupin ist mit Snape zusammen-" (hier wurde Harry spontan übel und er wäre fast in Ohnmacht gefallen) "- und Neville ist in Blaise verknallt. Siehst du, es ist überhaupt kein Problem."

"Aber... aber ich bin doch gar nicht in Malfoy verliebt", jaulte Harry hilflos.

"Natürlich, du merkst es nur nicht", erwiderte Seamus fröhlich. "Du bist nicht nur in ihn verliebt, du bist besessen von ihm."

"W-was?"

"Glaub uns einfach", beruhigte Hermine ihn.

Harry brauchte einige Minuten, um sich einigermaßen zu fassen. "Ron, was sagst du eigentlich dazu?", fragte er aus heiterem Himmel.

Ron zuckte zusammen und wurde rot. "Na ja... öhm... also, ihr zwei würdet schon so zusammenpassen..." Er brach verlegen ab.

"Aha", nuschelte Harry und erhob sich. "Na ja, ich geh dann mal wieder..."

"Ich will euch morgen früh beim Frühstück knutschen sehen!", rief Hermine und winkte ihm zu. Harry floh entsetzt.

Wohin sollte er sich wenden? Im gleichen Moment kam ihn die Eingebung: Er würde zu Hagrid gehen. Natürlich!

Harry war sehr erleichtert, dass Hagrid wie immer aussah, als er die Tür öffnete, und ihm wie immer fast die Hand brach, als er sie schütteln wollte.

"Schön, dass de mich ma' besuchen kommst, mein' Jung'", sagte er freundlich. "Wie geht's dir?"

"Gar nicht gut", erwiderte Harry und ließ sich ermattet auf einem der riesigen Stühle nieder.

"Was is' denn?", wollte Hagrid sofort wissen und sein Gesicht verzog sich vor Besorgnis.

"Hermine meint, dass Malfoy und ich gut zusammenpassen würden", erklärte Harry, während er das Gesicht angewidert verzog. "Und ich befürchte, dass sie uns irgendwie zusammenbringen will."

"Ja, und?", fragte Hagrid. "Is' doch nix Schlimmes, jetzt erzähl ma', was dir wirklich Schreckliches passiert is'."

Harry stürzte aus der Hütte, warf sich auf den Boden und drückte das Ohr gegen das feuchte Gras. Bis auf die Tatsache, dass ihm eine Schnecke ins Ohr kroch, passierte nichts.

"Was sollte denn das?", fragte Hagrid verdutzt und pflückte die Schnecke aus Harrys Ohr.

"Ich wollte gucken, ob die Welt untergeht", antwortete Harry matt. "Ich dachte, man hört vielleicht ein Rumpeln oder so."

"Ach, Unsinn", sagte Hagrid. "Also, was war jetz' so schlimm?"

"Nichts", murmelte Harry geschlagen. Er hatte erkannt, dass Hagrid ihm nicht helfen würde.

xXx

"Harry, geht es dir gut?", fragte Pansy besorgt, als Harry in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins taumelte.

"Nein", jammerte Harry. "Pansy, du musst mir helfen."

"Bei was denn?", erkundigte Pansy sich mit streng gerunzelter Stirn. "Also, wenn du mich fragen willst, wie du-"

"Alle wollen mich mit Malfoy verkuppeln", flüsterte Harry, und das pure Entsetzen stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. (Was sie gesagt hatte, hatte er gar nicht wahrgenommen.)

"Nun, warum auch nicht?", fragte Pansy. "Ihr zwei seid füreinander gemacht, das sieht man doch." Sie streckte ihre Hand von sich, und pinselte dann noch ein wenig giftgrünen Nagellack auf ihren linken Ringfingernagel.

"Du... du auch?", fragte Harry hilflos.

"Natürlich", erwiderte Pansy. "Du bist ein kluger Junge. Ich bin froh, dass du es endlich eingesehen hast."

Millicent setzte sich mit leuchtenden Augen zu ihnen. "Was hat er eingesehen?"

"Dass er und Draco zusammengehören", erklärte Pansy und bewunderte ihre Fingernägel, die im Licht des Feuers wunderbar giftgrün fluoreszierten.

Ein Hauch von Rot schlich sich auf Millicents Gesicht, dann begann sie, in ihren Taschen zu wühlen und förderte schließlich ein kleines, silbernes Kästchen zutage. "Das hier ist für dich", sagte sie verlegen. "Es wird dir helfen."

Harry, der gar nicht mehr wusste, was er tun und wem er glauben sollte, öffnete das Kästchen in Ermangelung einer anderen Tätigkeit. Drin befand sich ein dicker, schwarzschillernder Käfer, der auf einer Nadel aufgespießt war.

"Das ist der Käfer der Liebe", raunte Millicent. "Er wird dir helfen, Draco von deiner Liebe zu überzeugen."

"Das ist ein sehr liebes Geschenk von Millicent", flüsterte Pansy in Harrys Ohr. "Sie hat eine riesige Insektensammlung, und sie hängt sehr daran. Sie verschenkt nur sehr selten etwas."

"Oh", sagte Harry. "Oh... ähm, danke, Millicent." Während er das sagte, schaltete er automatisch sein Tausend-Watt-Lächeln an (für das er regelmäßig im Tagespropheten, den Hermine inzwischen abbestellt hatte, weil er ihr zu unseriös war, über alle Maßen gepriesen und als zukünftiger Gewinner des Mann-mit-dem-hinreißendsten-Lächeln-Wettbewerbs tituliert wurde).

Millicent wurde noch röter. "Kein Problem", hauchte sie und tänzelte dann davon.

Pansy kicherte. "Los, Harry, geh hoch zu Draco. Die Treppe hoch, dritter Gang links, die allerletzte Tür."

Harry sah ein, dass er keinen normalen Menschen mehr auf Hogwarts finden würde, der ihn nicht mit Malfoy verkuppeln wollte, und so hoffte er, dass wenigstens Malfoy normal geblieben war. Als er die Tür öffnete, die mit Schlangen und Löwen verziert war, die... (Harry errötete und trat hastig ein), erblickte er sofort Malfoy, der auf einem prächtigen grünen Himmelbett lag und durch ein Fotoalbum blätterte.

Das Licht der magischen Sonne fiel durch die Fenster und Harry schoss unwillkürlich ein Satz durch den Kopf, den er vor nicht allzu langer Zeit gehört hatte: "Mr. Malfoy sieht doch sehr gut aus." Tatsächlich schimmerte das Licht ganz wunderbar auf Malfoys silberblonden Haaren und malte hauchzarte Schatten auf seine alabasterfarbene Haut- verdammt!

"Es ist alles nur Strahlung", sagte er laut. "Alles nur Lichtwellen, die auf Gegenstände treffen, und von ihnen zurückgeworfen werden. Kein Grund zur Panik."

Malfoy drehte sich um, und der Eindruck eines Engels (Harry hätte sich am liebsten aus dem Fenster gestürzt) wurde sofort durch seinen verkniffenen Mund und seine böse stierenden Augen zunichte gemacht. "Was faselst du da?"

"Nichts", erwiderte Harry hastig. Und dann fügte er, ohne nachzudenken, hinzu: "Ich bin froh, dass wenigstens du normal bist-"

Nur etwa drei Millisekunden später, als er registriert hatte, was er gesagt hatte, stürzte er zum Fenster und wollte es aufreißen, doch es ließ sich nicht öffnen.

"Das sind magische Fenster, du Volltrottel", schnarrte Malfoy und setzte sich auf, um seine blassen, von feinen, winterhimmelblauen Adern durchzogenen Füße (Harry musste den Kopf gegen die Fensterscheibe schlagen) in feine Seidenpantoffeln zu stecken. "Was meinst du damit, dass ich im Gegensatz zu dir normal bin?"

"Ach nichts", sagte Harry matt, ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen, legte das Kästchen auf den Nachttisch und vergrub den Kopf unter dem Kissen. (Nein, verdammt, er benahm sich nicht wie ein kleines Kind, das versuchte, sich vor der wütenden Mutter zu verstecken!) "Lass mich einfach in Ruhe", nuschelte er dumpf.

"Wer wäre ich, wenn ich dich in Ruhe lassen würde?", fragte Malfoy. "Nein, Potter, ich werde dich solange bis aufs Blut reizen und ärgern, bis du durchdrehst und vom Astronomieturm springst."

Harry gab ein gedämpftes, verärgertes Grunzen von sich, bemühte sich aber, seine wild zuckenden Fäuste unter seinem Oberkörper ruhig zu halten. Ignorier ihn, Harry. Ignorier ihn. IGNORIER IHN. Steh über ihm, Harry.

"Hast du schon Angst?", höhnte Malfoy. Unser Kleiner Choleriker war sofort auf hundertachtzig und sprang mit einem Brüllen auf, das dem eines wütenden Königstigers ähnelte, welcher sich auf eine Beute, die er zu töten gedachte, stürzte, und machte einen Satz nach vorne, dem Malfoy gerade noch so ausweichen konnte, jedoch sein halbes, superteures Seidenhemd dabei einbüßen musste.

"UARRRGH!", knurrte Harry und setzte Malfoy nach, der aus dem Zimmer geflohen war.

"Du kriegst mich nie, Potter!", schrie er und da war ein wahnsinniges Funkeln in seinen Augen, das ihn gefährlich erscheinen ließ, aber er war nichts im Gegensatz zu Harry, der in einem Satz die gesamte Treppe heruntersprang und die Hände wild knurrend nach ihm ausstreckte.

Die Slytherins im Gemeinschaftsraum blickten überrascht auf, wichen dann zurück und bildeten einen großen Kreis um unsere zwei Kontrahenten, die im Kreis umeinander herum galoppierten. (Wäre manch einer ein wenig lebensmüde gewesen, so hätte er es wohl gewagt, sie als Tiger und Gazelle zu bezeichnen, doch so verrückt war natürlich niemand.)

"Ich bring dich um!", bellte Harry und ballte die Fäuste.

"Versuch's doch", blökte Malfoy zurück und fletschte die Zähne. (Nun war der Vergleich sowieso hinfällig, es hätte also gar niemand sein Leben opfern müssen.)

Die Weisen unter den Slytherins, die wussten, mit welcher an Perversion grenzender Brutalität die beiden in der Lage waren, einen Raum mitsamt seinen Bewohnern in seine atomaren Bestandteile zu zerlegen, wichen unauffällig zurück und schauten sich nach Fluchtwegen um.

"Eines Tages werde ich das!", knurrte Harry. "Eines Morgens wirst du aufwachen, Malfoy, und feststellen, dass du tot bist."

"Werde ich nicht!", fauchte Malfoy. "Ganz im Gegenteil, eines Tages wirst du einfach umfallen, und noch während des Fallens wird dir klar werden, dass du tot bist, und du wirst all deine Untaten bereuen wollen, doch du wirst feststellen müssen, dass es zu spät ist!"

"Werde ich nicht!"

"Wirst du doch!"

"Nein!"

"Doch!"

"NEIN!"

"DOCH!"

Blaise hielt dies für den geeigneten Moment, einen Nervenzusammenbruch zu bekommen. (Natürlich nicht ganz ohne jegliche Hintergedanken, möglicherweise wurde er in der Krankenstation neben Neville gelegt...)

Während Malfoy besorgt um seinen besten Freund herumwuselte, trat Harry mal wieder die Flucht an. Er brauchte jemanden, der Malfoy und ihn nicht zusammen sehen wollte, der verstand, dass sie einfach nicht zusammenpassten. Und es blieb nur noch einer übrig: Snape.

Normalerweise hätte Harry sich eher vor eine Horde wütender Knallrümpfiger Kröter geworfen als Snape (Snape!!!!) um Hilfe zu bitten, doch ungewöhnliche Situationen erforderten ungewöhnliche Maßnahmen.

"Was wollen Sie, Mr. Potter?", fragte Snape mit öliger Stimme. "Was ist so dringend, dass Sie mich dafür an einem Sonntagnachmittag stören müssen?"

Harry holte tief Luft. "Kann ich Ihnen eine Frage stellen, Professor?"

"Ob Sie das können, weiß ich nicht. Aber Sie dürfen eine Frage stellen."

"Ähm... Sir, denken Sie, dass...", Harry wurde rot im Gesicht und suchte nach Worten, während Snape siegessicher die Zähne bleckte und seine Mundwinkel amüsiert zuckten, "... denken Sie, dass... Malfoy und ich... äh... zusammenkommen sollten?"

"Wer bin ich, Ihr Hochzeitsberater?", giftete Snape sofort. "Aber wenn das Ihre Streitereien beendet, meinetwegen. Ihretwegen leide ich seit gestern an chronischer Migräne."

"Ähm... was?!"

"Sitzen Sie auf den Ohren, Mr. Potter?", schnappte Snape. "Und jetzt raus hier, Sie haben mir nichts mehr zu sagen, und falls doch, ist mir das egal. Und wenn Sie jetzt nicht sofort gehen, ziehe ich Gryffindor fünf Punkte ab!"

"Aber ich bin doch in Slytherin!", erwiderte Harry.

"Für mich bleiben Sie, was Sie sind", zischte Snape und lehnte sich über den Schreibtisch, sodass Harry zurückwich. "Ein Gryffindor!"

Harry trat den strategischen Rückzug an. Verdammt, verdammt! Wieso wollte niemand einsehen, dass Malfoy und er einfach nicht zusammengehörten? Aber so, wie er Hermine kannte, würde sie nicht davon ablassen. Und Harry kannte Hermine sehr, sehr gut.

xXx

Beim Abendessen setzte Harry sich neben Luna, den Rücken zum Slytherintisch gekehrt, und sprach mit ihr über den Unterricht. Es war eine wahre Erleichterung, endlich mal nicht über Malfoy sprechen zu müssen, und nach dem Abendessen floh er sofort in sein Zimmer und versteckte sich unter seiner Decke.

Als Malfoy hereintrampelte, tat er so, als schliefe er und krallte seine Finger so fest in das Kissen, dass er am nächsten Morgen die zehn halbmondförmigen Löcher im Kissenbezug flicken musste.

Die erste Stunde am nächsten Morgen war Zaubertränke, etwas, das Harry schon in normalem Zustand in Unruhe versetzte, doch in dieser besonderen Situation bekam er solche Panik, dass er gar nichts essen mochte, sosehr Pansy ihm auch ein kaffeegetränktes Brötchen aufzudrängen versuchte.

Der Gang zum Zaubertränkeklassenzimmer kam ihm vor wie der Gang zum Galgen, und die Tatsache, dass Snape heute besonders mörderisch gelaunt schien, machte es auch nicht besser.

Auf dem äußersten Platz in der letzten Reihe bemühte Harry sich, unsichtbar zu werden, so auffällig, dass schließlich Hermine zischte: "Harry, lass es, das bringt nichts."

"Ich hab Angst", hauchte Harry und erwog, ob er sich wohl in seinem Kessel verstecken konnte.

"Du bist ein Gryffindor!"

Harry wollte schon etwas erwidern, doch Snapes Stimme traf ihn wie ein Peitschenknall: "Mr. Potter, seien Sie still, oder ich sehe mich gezwungen, Gryffindor Punkte abzuziehen. Nun..." Er rieb sich innerlich die Hände, doch äußerlich zeigte sich seine gute Laune nur durch ein winziges Zucken seiner Mundwinkel. "Heute werden wir den Trank in Partnerarbeit brauen."

Ein entsetztes Fiepen kam von dem äußersten Platz in der letzten Reihe. Einen kurzen Moment tauchte ein Grinsen auf Snapes Gesicht auf, und einige Schüler sogen panisch die Luft ein, dann verkündete der Zaubertränkelehrer mit unheilvoller Stimme: "Ich werde nun die Paare einteilen... Mr. Malfoy und Mr. Potter, Mr. Goyle und..."

Es war nicht so, dass Harry es nicht geahnt hätte.

Es war nicht so, dass Pansy nicht gewusst hätte, dass da nichts draus werden konnte. (Schließlich hatten die zwei beim Frühstück nicht geknutscht.)

Es war nicht so, dass Snape nicht in weiser Voraussicht seine wertvollen Kessel in Sicherheit gebracht hätte.

Es war nicht so, dass die Schüler keinen respektvollen Kreis um Harry und Malfoy gemacht hätten.

Es war nicht so, dass keine Katastrophe geschehen wäre.

"Du schneidest die Wurzeln falsch!" Malfoys Stimme durchschnitt die Stille im Klassenzimmer. Einige Schüler duckten sich bereits und Snape brachte eiligst seinen geliebten Kronleuchter ins angrenzende Zimmer.

"Mach du es doch besser!"

"Wer bin ich, ein Sklave?"

"Wenn ich keiner bin, wieso schneide ich dann die Wurzeln?"

"Weil ich ein Malfoy bin!"

"Das ist kein guter Grund!"

"Doch!"

"Nein!"

"Doch!"

"Nein!"

"DOCH!"

"NEIN!"

Während die zwei Kampfhähne aufeinander losgingen, murmelte Snape den Schülern zu: "Bitte folgen Sie mir unauffällig. Die Szene ist nicht für Sie geeignet. Sie sind schließlich noch Kinder." Schüler und Lehrer schlichen aus dem Klassenzimmer und lauschten den furchterregenden Geräuschen, die aus dem Raum erklangen.

Man hörte dumpfes Brüllen, Fauchen und Knurren, das Zersplittern von Holz, das Krachen von umkippenden Tischen, die Explosionen von unfertigen Zaubertränken und jede Menge Schimpfwörter. Snape ordnete an: "Halten Sie sich die Ohren zu, beschwören Sie zwei Tragen – nein, lieber einen großen Sack – herauf, und Sie, Miss Boot, gehen in den Krankenflügel und informieren Madam Pomfrey, dass Sie gleich zwei Schwerverletzte bekommt."

"Mister Boot", verbesserte selbiger.

Snape starrte ihn einige Sekunden irritiert an. "Oh. Wirklich? Nun, jetzt laufen Sie schon!"

Terry Boot, mit immer noch beleidigtem Gesichtsausdruck, drehte sich um und fegte davon.

Madam Pomfrey war nicht begeistert, schon wieder zwei schwerverletzte Slytherins auf ihrer Krankenstation zu haben. Und die beiden waren davon auch nicht begeistert. "Dass Sie zwei sich aber auch immer prügeln müssen!", schimpfte sie lauthals. "Meine Güte aber auch!"

"Er hat angefangen!", rief Harry beleidigt und streckte einen eingegipsten Finger nach Malfoy aus.

"Gar nicht wahr!", fauchte dieser zurück.

Madam Pomfrey verdrehte die Augen und verpasste ihnen zwei Silencios. "Ich sag Ihnen jetzt mal was, meine Herren. Erstens: Wenn ich Sie zwei innerhalb dieses Schuljahres noch einmal hier habe, weil Sie sich geprügelt haben, werde ich Ihre Verletzungen auf Muggelart heilen lassen. Das ist nicht schön, glauben Sie mir. Zweitens: Morgen sind Sie hier raus, oder ich kriege einen Nervenzusammenbruch!"

Mit einem empörten Schnauben rauschte sie davon, und Harry funkelte Malfoy an und Malfoy funkelte Harry an.

"Ah, wie angenehm dieses Schweigen doch ist", seufzte in diesem Moment eine wohlbekannte Stimme. Die zwei fuhren herum und entdeckten Blaise, der händchenhaltend mit Neville Longbottom auf einem Bett saß, das bis gerade eben noch von Vorhängen verdeckt worden war.

Malfoy riss die Augen auf und begann, wild herumzuzappeln. Harry jedoch war nicht sehr überrascht, schließlich wusste er schon von Dean, dass sie verliebt waren.

So lächelte er nur freundlich und hielt seine beiden lädierten Daumen hoch.

"Danke, Harry", sagte Neville und wurde ein wenig rot.

"Tja, Draco, das überrascht dich wohl ein wenig?", fragte Blaise und grinste selbstgefällig, während Malfoy wild mit Armen und Beinen ruderte.

"NICHT zappeln, Mr. Malfoy, sonst muss ich Sie fesseln!", keifte Madam Pomfrey aus ihrem Büro.

Malfoy hörte auf zu zappeln und starrte Blaise und Neville an. "Du kriegst aber auch wirklich nichts mit", stellte Blaise fest. "Die ganze Schule weiß, dass wir ineinander verliebt sind, nur du bist mal wieder viel zu sehr mit Harry beschäftigt."

Malfoy riss die Augen auf und knirschte laut mit den Zähnen, ebenso wie Harry, doch Blaise redete ungerührt weiter: "Mich würde es ja nicht so sehr überraschen, wenn du mit ihm zusammenkommen würdest, schließlich weiß die ganze Schule, dass-"

Weiter kam er nicht, denn Harry und Malfoy waren aufgesprungen. Harry kroch auf den Knien, das Gesicht vor Wut verzerrt, Malfoy hüpfte auf einem Bein zu Blaise und drosch ihm seinen Gipsarm über den Kopf. Harry ließ es sich nicht nehmen, seinen Gipsfuß in Blaises Magen zu rammen.

"MR. POTTER! MR. MALFOY!" Madam Pomfrey war so sauer, dass sie Malfoy und Harry an ihre Betten fesselte, Blaise verarztete und ihn schließlich zusammen mit Neville aus dem Krankenflügel schickte, während sie vor sich hin schimpfte. "Also wirklich, das muss ich mir ja wohl nicht gefallen lassen! Ich bin hier ja nur von Verrückten umgeben, von Verrückten, jaja."

Erzürnt wackelte sie in ihr Büro, und Harry und Malfoy bekamen zum Abendessen nur trockenes Brot und Wasser.

xXx

Am nächsten Morgen (es war übrigens aus dubiosen Gründen schulfrei, doch niemand hatte Lust, da genauer nachzuforschen) wurden sie mit der Drohung entlassen, sich ja nicht noch mal blicken zu lassen, und gesenkten Kopfes trabten sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum Slytherins.

Pansy blickte von "Wie verkupple ich zwei Erzfeinde, ohne dass sie es merken?" auf und ordnete streng an: "Auf euer Zimmer, ich will keine von euren Streitereien mitanhören!" Dann vertiefte sie sich wieder in ihr Buch, während Harry und Malfoy kleinlaut nach oben schlichen.

Schweigend legten sie sich auf ihre Betten, und die Stille lastete unangenehm zwischen ihnen.

Die Gedanken in Harrys Kopf tanzten eine wilde Polka: Was soll ich tun? Soll ich einen Streit anfangen? Wird Pansy mich umbringen? Soll ich ihn küssen? Bin ich verrückt? Ja, ich bin es. UAH! Nein, ich bin nicht verrückt. Ganz ruhig bleiben. Verdammt, wenn Hermine Recht hat... Nein, das darf ich nicht denken, Hermine hat IMMER Recht. Immer. Also... Soll ich ihn küssen? Nein! Wo ist mein Gryffindormut? Ach, verdammt, ich bin ja ein Slytherin. Hm... Soll ich ihn was fragen? Aber was? WAS?

"Ähm... Malfoy?"

"Was?"

"Äh... nichts."

Na, das war ja überhaupt nichts. Denk, Harry, denk. DENK. Irgendwas. Sag irgendwas.

"Malfoy?"

"Was?!"

"Äh... Kann ich dich was fragen?"

"Wenn du dann Ruhe gibst."

"Ja."

"Also?"

Verdammt. Denk dir was aus, Harry. Ich bin doch sonst so schnell im Ausreden erfinden... Um Merlins willen! Frag irgendwas! Mit dem Kopf durch die Wand!

"Ähm... also, es ist so, dass... ähm, dass alle in Hogwarts denken, dass... wir zwei ein Pärchen werden sollten."

Als Harry wieder von seinen Händen aufblickte, war Malfoy ohnmächtig auf dem Bett zusammengesunken. "Malfoy? Malfoy?!" Harry rüttelte heftig an seiner Schulter, und Malfoy öffnete schließlich die Augen.

"Wer hat dir denn diesen Unsinn eingeflüstert?", stöhnte er und rieb sich die Schläfen.

"Alle... Dumbledore, Trelawney, Ron, Hermine, Ginny, Dean, Seamus, Hagrid, Pansy und... Snape."

"Was?!", fragte Malfoy und vor Entsetzen quollen seine Augen aus den Höhlen hervor.

"Na ja... Meinst du, wir sollten es mal ausprobieren?", erkundigte Harry sich schüchtern.

Ich bin ein Gryffindor. Ich bin mutig. Ich bin ein Gryffindor. "Ich meine, Hermine kennt sich in solchen Sachen ziemlich gut aus..."

"Wer bist du und was hast du mit Potter gemacht?", fragte Malfoy verdutzt. "Blaise, bist du das? Hast du Vielsafttrank genommen?"

"Nein, das bin ich. Harry."

"Potter, du bist verrückt!"

"Äh... Wenn es nicht klappt, können wir es ja allen sagen, und dann lassen sie uns in Ruhe, sodass wir uns bis an unser Lebensende friedlich streiten können."

"Meinetwegen."

"Okay."

"Fängst du jetzt mal an, oder was?"

"Was soll ich denn machen?"

"Na, wer hatte denn hier diese dumme Idee?"

"Äh... mach du doch mal einen Vorschlag."

"Mach doch selber einen!"

"Ich... äh... ich könnte dich küssen."

"WAS?!"

"Schlag was Besseres vor."

"Also gut."

"In Ordnung."

"Jetzt küss mich endlich!"

Einige Sekunden lang starrten sie sich einfach nur an, dann kratzte Harry seinen verbliebenen Gryffindormut zusammen (den Rest hatte er bei ihrem Gespräch verbraucht) und beugte sich sehr, sehr, sehr langsam über Malfoy.

Malfoys Gesicht war seinem nahe. Sehr nahe. Unwillkürlich schloss Harry die Augen und sog den Zitronenduft Malfoys ein. Warm konnte er Malfoys Atem an seinen Lippen spüren, die er unbewusst ein wenig öffnete.

Im ersten Moment wunderte Harry sich, was das Warme, Weiche, Gutschmeckende auf seinen Lippen war, erst nach einigen Sekunden wurde ihm klar, dass das Malfoys Lippen waren. Sie pressten ihre Münder aufeinander, dann nuschelte Malfoy undeutlich: "Küssen, Potter. Das bedeutet, seine Zunge zu bewegen."

"Oh." Unsicher schob Harry seine Zunge vor, bis sie etwas Warmes, Feuchtes berührte. Es fühlte sich gut an. Verdammt gut. Richtig, richtig gut.

Zwei Arme schlangen sich um Harrys Hals und er wurde gegen einen warmen Körper gedrückt.

"Mhm..."

"Mhmmh..."

Harry öffnete und schloss den Mund, während er seine Zunge immer wieder vorschob (so wie er es aus all den Liebesfilmen kannte, die Tante Petunia manchmal verzückt und mit hochrotem Kopf anschaute). Malfoy schien es zu gefallen, denn er bewegte stöhnend den Kopf hin und her und kippte Harry schließlich um, sodass sie beide auf dem Bett zu liegen kamen.

xXx

"Es ist so merkwürdig still bei Harry und Draco, und das schon seit Stunden", sagte Pansy besorgt zu Blaise. "Ich habe Angst, dass sie sich gegenseitig umgebracht haben."

"Ach was, bestimmt knutschen sie rum", erwiderte Blaise und grinste.

Die Slytherins, die um sie herumsaßen, lachten amüsiert auf. "Guter Witz", sagte Kevin und feilte seine Fingernägel ungerührt weiter.

"Wenn wir nicht nachschauen, wissen wir es nicht", stellte Millicent fest und spießte nachlässig eine Stubenfliege auf, die um ihren Kopf herumgesummt war.

So kam es, dass der gesamte sechste Jahrgang der Slytherins zu Harrys und Dracos Zimmer ging. Pansy klopfte, doch keine Reaktion kam. "Vielleicht liegen sie da wirklich tot drin!", flüsterte Rose und riss entsetzt die Augen auf.

"Ach Quatsch!", sagte Blaise, klang jedoch nicht sehr überzeugt. Dann riss er die Tür auf und die Slytherins erstarrten.

"Dort liegen nicht wirklich Harry und Draco und küssen sich, oder?", flüsterte Pansy Vincent zu, der jedoch die ganze Zeit nach Luft schnappte und nicht fähig schien, ihr eine Antwort zu geben.

"Das ist nur ein Traum", seufzte Emilia und schloss die Augen. "Nur ein schöner Traum."

"Nein, nicht so ganz", sagte Draco und richtete sich auf. Seine Frisur war absolut ruiniert, seine Lippen geschwollen, und an seinem Hals prangte ein prächtiger Knutschfleck. "Das ist kein Traum."

"Ich glaub, mich knutscht ein Elch", murmelte Blaise fassungslos und rieb sich die Augen.

Harry richtete sich ebenfalls auf und grinste. "Ich dachte, du wärst nicht so überrascht? Ihr habt es doch alle gewusst, oder?"

"Da fällt mir auf, Potter, dass du gar nicht so übel bist", schnurrte Draco.

"Ist mir auch aufgefallen", lachte Harry gegen seine Lippen und Millicent quietschte verzückt.

"Na ja", sagte Daphne, die sich wieder einigermaßen gefasst hatte. "Gewusst schon, aber... äh, wir hätten nicht gedacht, dass es tatsächlich so kommt."

"Na, jetzt wisst ihr's", sagte Draco. "Wenn ihr uns jetzt bitte allein lassen würdet..."

Nur zu gern verschwanden die Slytherins, doch unser frischgebackenes Pärchen rechnete natürlich nicht damit, dass Kevin in aller Eile einen Beobachtungs-und-Lausch-Zauber über ihr Zimmer gelegt hatte, und die Slytherins nun im Jungenschlafsaal saßen und bei Popcorn und Chips anschauten und -hörten, was der Zauber so alles beobachtete und belauschte.

"Bei Slytherins Seidenpantoffeln! Ich muss die Gryffindors holen!", rief Pansy und zischte davon.

Innerhalb von fünf Minuten kehrte sie zurück, die neugierigen Gryffindors auf den Fersen. Parvati, Lavender, Dean und Seamus waren total aus dem Häuschen und hüpften jubelnd vor der Wand auf und ab, an die die Bilder von Harry und Dracos Zimmer projiziert wurden, wobei sie eine Popcornschlacht veranstalteten. Neville knutschte mit Blaise herum und Ginny mit Pansy, wobei sie Harry und Draco jedoch die ganze Zeit aus dem Augenwinkel beobachteten. Ron wirkte mit der ganzen Situation ein wenig überfordert – und Hermine?

Die grinste befriedigt, denn sie hatte es ja gewusst. Sie hatte es sogar schon gewusst, als sie Dumbledore dazu überredet hatte, Harry nach Slytherin zu stecken.

xXx

A/N: Naaaaaa, wer hätte das gedacht? xD Darf ich euch um Reviews bitten?


End file.
